Demons From The Shadows
by Deadly Sins Writer
Summary: Neo Tartura has fallen to the Goddesses. Now Meliodas, Estarossa, and Zeldris will venture even to the Heavens to reconquer the fallen lands for their clan. Cover made by me. AU.


I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai by Nakaba Suzuki, but this is my story. This is my gift story to Uzumaki0119 from Wattpad, who has designed the cover for my stories of New Darkness and Let There be Truth. Check her NNT stories at Wattpad. They're really good. This also my first ever Zeldris and Gelda relationship story as well. I consider myself a newbie or rookie to the Zelda or Geldris relationship of Nanatsu no Taizai, so please enjoy or have mercy on me for this is my first time writing Zeldris and Gelda.

Relish thine viewers and leave reviews of what you think of this story. Enjoy once again. Cover made by me. AU.

* * *

" **What a fucking disgrace** ", a young childlike man stated angrily as he stared loathly towards the lands that were once from his clan. He had wild blonde hair, dark, cold eyes, his body was short but well-toned and powerful, and a spiral, evil, pitch dark mark that dominated his forehead. He wore a yellow, sleeveless coat which adorned by a batch of Xs' from all around, a high collar, and most impressive was his coat's tail which held itself high and mighty. In addition to his evil character, he held and rested upon his right shoulder a massive sword which many had fallen to its deadly edge.

Meliodas was his name, and a demon was his race. These lands, who were called Neo Tartura, were vital to the Demon Clan in terms of money, riches, and population besides the Underworld. Yet in just one unexpected invasion from the Goddess Clan, the Demon Clan's foothold on Britannia was snatched away and the demon population was either killed or enslaved. This was complete a humiliation and blow to Demon prestige, and this caused the other clans to slowly align themselves with the Goddesses. When news of Neo Tartaura's fall reached the Underworld, The Demon King rapidly ordered the Ten Commandments to lead the bulk of the whole demon army and take back Neo Tartura from the Goddess Clan no matter the cost.

As leader of the Ten Commandments, Meliodas was given full command of the invasion. War, blood, and screams were the only things he desired from this campaign. Yet internally, Meliodas had simply wished that his prey wouldn't be the Goddesses yet again. What would his love feel if she learned or even worse witnessed him slaughter her own people? She would have understood, but it would not erase the disappointment or anger from Elizabeth's demeanor. Yes, Meliodas, the next King of the Demons, had fallen in love with the Supreme Deity's very own daughter.

It was unbelievable really. Still, Meliodas and Elizabeth chose to love each other. And he would do anything for her sake. In that instant, Meliodas began brainstorming ideas on how to win back Neo Tartaura without either side drawing a single blade or an ounce of blood being shed.

Meliodas knew that negotiation between the Demons and Goddesses would just be a waste of time, and he knew as the rest of the Commandments that the Four Archangels craved for their blood. There was simply no such idea that Meliodas could create that could guarantee perfect, innocent victory.

As he continued to glare towards the phenomenon of his anger and drift his mind upon his recent thoughts, a weird sensation entered and alerted Meliodas. It felt unknown and threatening. Meliodas understood that he no longer was alone. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew through Meliodas' skin and coat. Meliodas instantly turned around to see and prepared to confront the naive goddess who would dare interrupt his important thoughts. Yet, the legend of the demon clan recognized who it was and smirked pleasantly. She had long silver hair that extended to her waist, four, pure white large wings, a large chest and buxom curves, and cerulean, ocean eyes. It was his lover, Elizabeth. She smiled happily.

"Meliodas, what are you doing here?", Elizabeth softly questioned as she landed on the ground near Meliodas.

"Nothing really," Meliodas responded happily as his eyes turned emerald green and took the chance to perversely take to notice her clothes. Elizabeth was wearing a golden, transparent dress that exposed her shoulders, hugged her breasts and curves, and covered her feet which were customary for any of Goddess Clan's royal family. In the center of her dress was adorned with a goddess symbol with seven wings orbiting around the symbol. Meliodas' face bloomed cherry red by Elizabeth's sudden wardrobe change of clothes.

"HaHaHa, do you like my dress, Meliodas," the goddess giggled as she saw how her little decision of wearing something completely different while exposing her status as royalty easily caused the leader of the Ten Commandments to blush.

"Of course," Meliodas grinningly stated as he instantly picked her up and held her in bridal form. Elizabeth let out a small gasp and smiled softly by Meliodas' unexpecting action. Meliodas calmly carried her towards a nearby apple tree and carefully sat under the large plant as Elizabeth relaxed on top of his lap.

"Meliodas, I'm sorry," Elizabeth sadly stated as she rested her head on his chest and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"There's absolutely nothing you should be sorry," Meliodas answered knowing what Elizabeth's words meant.

"I couldn't do anything to stop the invasion on Neo Tartura, but I was able to convince my mother of keeping the demon women and children alive," Elizabeth sadly admits. Meliodas allows a small smirk to roam his face.

"That's simply more than enough, Elizabeth," Meliodas states, hoping to comfort the distressed goddess. Elizabeth's face brightens a bit. The beautiful goddess princess begins to slowly work her way up to Meliodas' lips and kisses him passionately. Suddenly, Meliodas' demon mark reigns highly on the middle of his forehead and proudly returns her loving kiss with his. Meliodas places his hands around her waist and neck, bringing her closer to him, while Elizabeth positions her hands warmly on his powerful chest.

* * *

Unknown to Meliodas and Elizabeth, there were two figures that silently stared upon the two forbidden lovers from a large distance. There stood a short, elderly man with glasses like demon mark on his right eye, whose hair, beard, and mustache were connected like a lion's mane, wore light-colored noblemen's clothing which adorned a large black, back collar that symbolled his high status among the Demon Clan. The Elder also held a short, wooden staff whose tip held the symbol of the Demon Clan. The second figure was a bit taller than the elderly man. He had pink hair, glasses, and wore a red, sleeveless coat with arrows on the button sides and back. It was Ten Commandments' Gowther of Selflessness and Meliodas' master and mentor, Chandler.

"Hmm, it seems that my dear, promising pupil is enjoying his goddess once again," Chandler calmly yet annoyingly stated as he placed his right hand behind his back.

"I can sense your distaste for Lord Meliodas' decisions, Lord Chandler, but I assure you, if you ever get to meet the supreme deity's daughter, Elizabeth, you may be surprised by her kindness, humility, and loving personality to all the races, including us demons," Gowther explained shamelessly.

"Oh, really?", Chandler questioned surprisingly, "Never in my days have ever heard of a Goddess demonstrating love or sympathy unto a demon".

Gowther nods.

"She is completely a mystery to all of us", Gowther answered.

"Alright then, I should be going, by the way, is Lord Meliodas still unaware of me knowing his secret, Gowther?", Chandler quizzed.

"No, he yet believes that I alone know of this", Gowther answered.

"Good, because the more we keep Lord Meliodas' secret quiet, the less of a risk will it become", Chandler says, "Because, you of all people should know Gowther, of how Tyrannus would react to this discovery, not to mention the Supreme Deity, Alma".

" **I'M QUITE AWARE** ", Gowther darkly states as his expression becomes cold and angered. Chandler nods in acknowledgement and walks away without another word. Without wasting another word, Gowther called upon two dark wings and slowly flew towards his captain's position.

* * *

" **So why did you put on this lovely dress** ", Meliodas smiling darkly questioned as he broke their kiss, " **Was it for poor, old me**?" Elizabeth giggles.

"No, silly, I was preparing for the Goddess Clan's annual harvest festival tonight, "Elizabeth innocently answered.

" **Oh, that's such a shame, I really** **wanted to have a little lover's dance with you** ," Meliodas restated.

"We could still dance if you like, Mel," the silver-haired goddess responded.

" **Ok, but one more kiss** ", Meliodas happily says as he began to lower his head to reach Elizabeth's soft, juicy lips. But just before Meliodas' lips could join Elizabeth's, the unexpecting presence and voice of familiar friend broke their almost loving kiss.

"Lord Meliodas, Lady Elizabeth," Gowther respectfully addressed while making a reverent bow to both heirs of their respected, feared clans.

" **Gowther, you better have a good reason to interrupt this** ", Meliodas angrily stated, annoyed that his kiss to Elizabeth was incomplete.

"Meliodas, that is no proper way to speak to Sir Gowther in such manner after all both of you are best friends", Elizabeth lightly chastised his lover for his rude statement.

"Lady Elizabeth, I don't mind," Gowther smilingly responded. Elizabeth shakes her head in disagreement.

Meliodas lets out a submitting sigh. Instantly, his demon mark vanishes from his forehead.

"What do you need, Gowther?" Meliodas, this time, calmly interrogated. The demon smiled devilishly.

"Lord Meliodas, your long absence has not gone unnoticed by the troops, I suggest we return before Estarossa instigates a search party to come find you," the doll demon explained.

Oh, yes Estarossa. That brother of his was far too obsessed with him. He was always following under his shadow. Meliodas would at times feel like he had a clone who was the complete opposite of him besides the fact that they both had the same hair style and eye color. Knowing how his younger brother would react towards his nonattendance, Meliodas nodded in acceptance to Gowther's request.

Meliodas softly began to remove himself from Elizabeth's presence and stood as he held Elizabeth in his arms. As he was about to place the goddess on her feet, Elizabeth's eyes and expression turned to complete pleading and desire that was now impossible for the legend of the demon clan to refuse her request.

"Just one more kiss before you leave", she begged warmly. Meliodas smirked and kissed her gently with love and affection while he softly placed her feet on the ground. After a few seconds of kissing her, Meliodas quietly removed his lips from her's and lovingly hugged her. Delicately, Meliodas removed his presence from Elizabeth and walked right towards to Gowther.

"Let's go Gowther," Meliodas ordered as two black wings appeared on his and Gowther's backs before turning his gaze back to Elizabeth, "Bye Elizabeth".

"Bye Mel," Elizabeth responds while wearing a sad smile.

Immediately, Meliodas and Gowther flapped their wings and rapidly flew towards the sky heading towards the Demon Clan's main base on Britannia, The Grasp of Evil. There was complete silence between Meliodas and Gowther for two hours until Gowther decided to break the calm peace.

"Captain, what are your plans on taking back Neo Tartura?" the Commandment of Selflessness questioned lightly.

"I've thought up an idea that doesn't require us to even shed an ounce of blood from the Goddess Clan", Meliodas evilly answered and continues, "Well maybe a little".

"Really", Gowther doubtfully states.

"Yes, but the con is that this plan requires only three participants," Meliodas explains. Gowther still remained unsure of his captain's first bloodless idea especially for such a crucial mission of taking back Neo Tartura. Gowther knew and understood why he would follow such an unbelievable ideal and choice. He was doing this for Elizabeth.

' _That goddess is truly something to make someone like you, Lord Meliodas, to act upon such bewildering fantasies_ ,' Gowther thought.

"Don't worry I'll explain the rest when we get to the Grasp of Evil", Meliodas instantly added.

"Understood," Gowther answered and nodded in submission.

* * *

"I could get used to this," a young short man lustfully stated as his arms were wrapped around his lover's waist. His face and evil, the satisfied smile was identical to Meliodas. He had black hair that stood backward, adorned a muscular, proud physique, and a demon mark a that reigned supreme on top of his left eye. It was none other than Meliodas' youngest brother, Zeldris, The Executioner. His lover, young and beautiful, had long light blonde hair, which was usually tied as a braid, but now flowed down across her body, and was a bit taller than Zeldris. It was the Royal Vampire, Gelda. She was happy and desired to remain under the presence of her demon lover, Zeldris, as both of their bodies stood bare and connected by the cool, clear water from the massive, fire red, twenty-foot-wide circular bathtub.

"Do you agree with me Gelda?" Zeldris satisfied questioned Gelda who was resting on his chest.

"Yes, I do, and I wouldn't trade it for anything else," Gelda lovingly stated as she began to purr around Zeldris's neck. Zeldris smirked to himself for Gelda's affectionate whim. But just before Zeldris and Gelda could say anything more to each other, there was a knock on the door of the royal bath chamber. Zeldris' expression grew agitated while Gelda began to feel pity for the poor soul that had foolishly chosen to interrupt Zeldris's bath with her.

" **Who the Hell is it**!?" Zeldris coldly roared as his demon mark grew large and aggressive, which dominated his forehead.

"Zeldris," a familiar male voice calmly stated from behind the door. Zeldris calmly sighed and ordered his demon mark to its original state. The Demon prince and representative knew whose voice the figure behind the door belonged to and his agitation grew even more by his bored toned nature.

"Estarossa, this better be good", Zeldris simply stated. Estarossa instantly opened the door and rapidly turned his head away to avoid looking at his naked brother and his lover in the bath. Estarossa had the same height as Zeldris, his face was younger, and he held a demon mark on the left side of his face as well.

"Of course, do you know where Meliodas is?" Estarossa questioned.

"No, and I could care less where Father's favorite son and heir would be at right now," Zeldris says as he attempts to ignore his older brother.

"Well, you should care Lil', foolish brother, Meliodas will soon inherit Father's mantle and become the newest king of demons, besides he is the main reason we the Ten Commandments, who are yet simple young rookies, aren't under the merciless foot of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan," Estarossa aggressively explained.

Zeldris's expression tenses in anger by his brother's words, causing Gelda to lightly flinch.

"Judging by your face, I can tell you already know this, yet my little statement still provoked you so…" Estarossa smirks sinisterly, "You're jealous by the fact that you're the Demon King's representative, and yet father wishes Meliodas to inherit the throne," Estarossa stated expecting Zeldris to snap. Surprisingly, Zeldris remained emotionless and slowly sighed attempting to release his inner anger for Gelda's sake.

"Like I said before, I don't know where Meliodas is," he simply specified. Estarossa turns his head to the side.

"Then I suggest that you put on some clothes when Meliodas returns," Estarossa replies.

"Meliodas is not here right now, and besides, I want to enjoy my time with Gelda", Zeldris says as he turns around, completely ignoring Estarossa, and tightens his hold on his Gelda.

"My lords," a female voice addresses from behind. Estarossa, Zeldris, and Gelda turn around to the perceive the female presence that barged into their ending conversation. She long pink hair, very young face and body, and floated upon her own darkness.

"What is it Melascula?" Estarossa calmly questions.

"Lord Meliodas has returned along with Gowther," she answers and bows before leaving.

Estarossa smile happily.

"Our Big Brother has returned, hmm, I guess you'll have to postpone that little lover mingle you were having with Gelda, Zeldris," Estarossa playfully mocks, "By the way, Gelda, your uncle, the Vampire King, has requested that you return home". Gelda nods. And with that Estarossa rapidly left to greet his beloved older brother, Meliodas.

"Damn that bastard," Zeldris angrily states as he calmly removes Gelda from his body and swims towards the short stairs of the bathtub.

"Don't be like that, he is after all your flesh and blood, darling," Gelda states as she crosses her arms the border of the circular tub.

"I know, but he sometimes makes it hard for me to find a likable side of him", Zeldris explains.

"I can't disagree with you in that aspect, darling, but I can agree with this," she states and instantly appears in front Zeldris, surprising the Commandment of Piety. Her lips locked to his in a passionate kiss. The moment Gelda releases Zeldris from their kiss, she is astonished to see him without his demon mark, only green pupils were present in his eyes. Gelda blushes. Suddenly, Zeldris returns her kiss with his own kiss while enwrapping his arms around her waist causing Gelda to place her hands upon the demon's chest and neck.

' _This is simply heaven',_ Gelda thought.

' _This is truly paradise_ ', Zeldris thought.

* * *

The Grasp of Evil. The Demon Clan's first and only HQ on Britannia's soil. I was a pitch black, two-thousand-foot tower-like fortress with the peak of the large structure in the shape of a demonic hand which looked like it was desperately trying to grab something. The fortress's barracks alone could hold almost six thousand demons, and the tower itself could hold entirely twenty thousand demons. It was truly one of the Demon Clan's most advanced fortresses, and Meliodas felt proud for being the one in managing the Grasp of Evil for the time being. As Meliodas and Gowther landed on the surface of the entrance to the Grasp of Evil, a certain, familiar presence was the first to welcome them.

"Brother!", Estarossa stated as he ran towards Meliodas. Meliodas face tensed.

"Meliodas, I'm glad your bac-," Estarossa incompletely stated. Estarossa let out a painful gasp as his head was under a wave of undeniable pain.

" **How many times have I taught you to never show any ounce of love or kindness in front of others of our clan**?" Meliodas darkly chastised his brother.

"Apologies, Meliodas," Estarossa sadly stated and once again Meliodas hit his brother on the same spot in his head.

" **And how many times have taught you to never apologize either** ," Meliodas adds. Estarossa yelps once again in pain. Meliodas sighs and remembers what Elizabeth's words and small lessons she would give him for his personality.

"I'm only disciplining you for your own good, little brother, such weakens in our clan will make you look like an outcast," Meliodas apologetically states as he rubs Estarossa's head which surprises him by his older brother's sudden change in heart.

"Well enough of that Gowther, call upon the rest of the commandments, I've thought up a brilliant plan to take back Neo Tartura without even raising a sword", Meliodas respectively declared. Gowther nodded and walked away to gather the rest of the commandments. Estarossa grew curious by Meliodas' nonviolence plan to retake Neo Tartura.

"What plan, brother?" Estarossa innocently asked.

" **We will be infiltrating the Heavenly Realm** ", Meliodas darkly answered revealing his plan to his brother.

* * *

There you have it, chapter one of Demons from The Shadows. Review if you liked it.


End file.
